Secret Love
by Ivvic
Summary: Daisuke has a cru-ush, Daisuke has a cru-ush! Hehe. Late Valentine's Day story. Homophobics stay away.
1. i

OK, my quick little fic for the occasion, dedicated to my dear Kenzie. You rock girl, and by the way, V-Day should not be a day of death.  
All right, all right, I know it's late, and it was supposed to be one part, so seeing as I'm having problems doing it I'm going to send the first half days late. Enjoy none the less.  
  
  
  
"All right, today is the day," Daisuke told himself as he got dressed, steeling his nerves. "I'm going to do it today, it can't stay a secret forever." He flicked a glance at himself in the mirror giving his reflection a cocky grin.  
  
He pulled his shirt over his head and went out to get some breakfast, almost not noticing his sister Jun as she passed by him.  
  
"You better get a move on it, you are going to be late," she told him airily, having plans of her own that day.  
  
"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked her, raising his eyebrows in a confused expression. He blinked and stepped back when Jun suddenly thrust her wrist at his face.  
  
"Get a watch dweeb. Your school starts in like ten minutes."  
  
Daisuke ran into his room to grab his stuff and flew back down the hall, barely leaving time for Jun to register his yelled thanks over his shoulder. She shrugged and went into her room, Daisuke acting strange wasn't a new thing so she didn't think twice about it.  
  
Daisuke ran the entire way to his school and managed to get there in five minutes, nearly falling over as he tried to regain his breath. His heart was pounding in his chest and he wasn't entirely sure it was from the exercise. He had quite a task before him.  
  
Daisuke managed to make his way through the crowds to the lunchroom, or the commons where flowers were sending. It was a neat idea that the eighth graders had to raise money, you filled out a small form and they delivered your order to the person sometime during the day.  
  
After a minute he was at the head of the line and filled out the form telling it to send three balloons, one red, one white and one pink to his love, and a single red rose was to go with it.  
  
He handed over the yen he owed and headed to his locker, knowing that the emptying halls meant the bell was going to ring soon.  
  
Daisuke grabbed his chemistry book and headed to the class, but he was so absorbed in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. One second he was walking to his worst class, and half dreading it and half looking forward to it since his love was there, and the next he was flat on his back.   
  
Dots danced in front of Daisuke's eyes and faded into the fluorescent lights above him. He groaned and sat up, glaring at the person. To his surprise it was TK.  
  
"Hello TA," he grumbled as they both began collected the papers that had fallen from Daisuke's chemistry book.  
  
"Sorry," TK said, looking slightly abashed. "And it's TK."  
  
"That's what I said, TA."  
  
"Whatever Daisuke, come on, we have to get to class."  
  
Daisuke took the papers TK offered and they made the way to class without getting seriously injured, although Daisuke managed to give himself a paper cut.  
  
TK left Daisuke's side and went to sit next to Hikari and Miyako. Daisuke took his usual seat in the very back of the classroom in hopes that the teacher wouldn't call on him very often.  
  
Half an hour later as Daisuke's head was tipping dangerously towards when the door banged open. His head jerked up and for a second he was sure he had gotten whiplash and it was a minute before he registered who had entered the classroom.  
  
"TK Takaishi? Hikari Yagami?" the brown haired girl asked. TK raised his hand slightly and Hikari responded verbally so the girl went over and dumped 6 balloons, 4 roses and some chocolates onto their desks. The class laughed and the pair turned a delicious shade of red.  
  
"Who are they from?" Miyako demanded immediately.  
  
"We aren't even sure whose are whose yet," Hikari told her with a laugh.  
  
"You can find out after class, if you would like to set your gifts over on the counter," the teacher suggested in a tone that made it more of an order. They gather up their items and set them on a counter in the back of the room, seeming to forget about them after that, but the excited hushed whispers at that table let Daisuke know otherwise.  
  
Daisuke managed to stay awake for the rest of the class and was only asked a question once, and he even got it right. Immediately after the bell rang the four digidestined in the class went over to the gifts TK and Hikari had received.  
  
After untangling all the ribbons they discovered that all the gifts were from secret admirers, and apparently Hikari had two, because her name was written in different handwriting on name tags.  
  
Hikari squealed in delight at that discovery and went out of the classroom with her items talking excitedly to Miyako, forgetting to say goodbye to TK and Daisuke.  
  
"I wonder who that's from," Daisuke said with a knowing grin, taunting TK.  
  
"Do you know who it's from?" TK demanded as he gathered his things.  
  
"Actually, I think I know who everything was sent from."  
  
"You do? Who?"  
  
"I can't say, what if I'm wrong," Daisuke asked with an infuriating grin and began to walk out of the class because the next class was already starting to come in.  
  
"Daisuke!" TK yelled after him and hurried after his friend.  
  
"Come on, at least tell me one of the people who sent Hikari her stuff. Was it you?"  
  
"Not saying," Daisuke insisted. "I have to get to class, if I'm late too many more times she'll have my head."  
  
"What do you have?" TK asked as he started in the opposite direction, heading to abandon his things in his locker.  
  
"English," Daisuke said loud enough for the disappearing TK to hear.  
  
Upon entering his English class he was greeted by a cloud of strong perfume. Trying to breath he made his way to his assigned seat. While he was sitting down he glanced up at his teacher. With a loud yelp he crashed to the floor with all his things, having missed the chair in his shock.  
  
Mrs. Jam was wearing a red sweater with white wings attached to the back and she had one of those gag arrows that were supposed to look as if it had gone through her head.  
  
"Are you quite all right Daisuke?" Mrs. Jan called out to him in a concerned voice.  
  
"I'm fine," came Daisuke's muffled voice from under his desk. He picked himself up and sat down looking warily around the room for anymore unexpected surprises. The room was fairly normal except for a few hearts that hung on the walls and a silly picture on the chalk board below the block lettered words, 'Happy Valentine's Day'.  
  
"That's good," Mrs. Jan said. Her eyes widen in surprise when the shrill bell sounded but her reaction went unnoticed because Daisuke had jumped, almost toppling from his chair again. "Happy Valentine's Day students. Today to commemorate the holiday we will be writing poems. Not just any poems, love poems." The whole class groaned.  
  
"Oh cheer up," Mrs. Jam said. You can write it about anything pretty much, about a pet you love, or a sport you love, or you can write one to a special person and give it to your valentine sometime today."   
  
That sounded like a pretty good idea to Daisuke, maybe he wouldn't be completely bored the entire period.  
  
Near the end of the class period and lots of scratched out lines Daisuke came up with a suitable poem.  
  
"Flowers begin to bloom,   
Opening themselves to the sunshine that you emit,  
Basking in the glow of your happiness,  
  
Birds chirp their delightful song  
Hoping to catch your ear,  
Making you stay near,  
  
Angels join their song,  
And heavenly sounds descend upon you,  
All just for you to smile,  
  
Your smile is a beacon of light,  
Shinning upon us all,  
Lighting up places in us we never knew we had,  
And bringing out the best qualities   
  
Your voice is but a symphony,  
Playing upon the ear,  
It sends shivers of delight down my spine,  
As I imagine you saying,  
  
I love you, too."  
  
Daisuke smiled, thrilled that it was finally finished. He started when the teacher lent over his shoulder and started reading the poem.  
  
"That's beautiful Daisuke, do you mind if I ask whom it's about?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"I'd rather not say," Daisuke said blushing deeply.  
  
"That's all right. Are you going to give it to them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have some nice stationary if you would like to write it on that."  
  
"My handwriting isn't the best, so it wouldn't be worth it." Mrs. Jam looked thoughtful for a second and motioned for Daisuke to follow her to her desk.  
  
"If you would like, I can write it in calligraphy and make it look very nice."  
  
"That'd be great," Daisuke said, his eyes lighting up as he imagined of how his crush would react.  
  
Mrs. Jam finished writing in the elegant script just as the bell rang. Giggling over the poems they had written the classmates rushed out of the class.  
  
Daisuke had a spring in his step as he walked to his love's lockers. He slipped the paper into the locker and looked up to see Hikari and TK heading towards him. He bolted in the opposite direction and headed back to his own locker for the new set of books he needed.  
  
Hikari gazed down the crowded hallway, looking puzzled.  
  
"Did you see Daisuke?" she asked TK.  
  
"No, did you?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I just saw him. He was looking straight at us before running off that way.  
  
"Maybe he was running late?" TK suggested shrugging.  
  
"Maybe," she agreed. "What's that?" she asked as a paper fell out of the open locker.  
  
TK caught it and scanned the lines. "It's a poem," he told her.  
  
"Maybe Daisuke put it there," Hikari said with a laugh.  
  
"I don't think so, it isn't really his style," TK said doubtfully.  
  
"It is Valentine's Day," Hikari pointed out.  
  
"True, I wonder who is sending this stuff," TK said. Hikari shrugged and made her way down the hallway looking thoughtful.  
  
TK waved after her before making his own way to class. In math he was distracted by thoughts of who the gifts might be from. Of course he knew who he wanted them to be from, but he didn't dare to let himself hope.  
  
  
  
  
Who is Daisuke's crush? TK or Hikari?? Only time will tell, I'm not even sure if I have decided myself. Read and Review please!! Ta! ~vicci 


	2. ii

Part 2  
  
Jun smiled knowingly at Matt, though he didn't see her or acknowledge her presence. She clutched at the bear she was holding behind her back, waiting for the perfect opportunity. Ah, there he had gotten up from his spot with that boy with the hair and his bag was unguarded.  
  
Jun sat down at the nearly empty table and opened Matt's backpack. Quickly she stowed the brown bear holding a small heart shaped box of chocolates.  
  
Jun did up the zipper and slid down the bench pulling out an apple and diet soda, which she began to eat quickly.  
  
Jun's pulse began to race as Matt and that boy sat down at the table again. They passed their newly acquired soda between them, not really paying attention to Jun. As Jun stared at Matt, all but drooling she quit listening to the conversation he was having with that boy.  
  
Suddenly she was snapped back to reality as she realized they were having an argument and pushing at each other. The boy shoved Matt particularly hard, sending him sprawling into Jun. She had to bite her tongue to keep from squealing in her excitement. He was touching her!  
  
"I'm so sorry," Matt exclaimed, a delicate blush gracing his features. "Look at what you made me do," he snapped at Tai.  
  
"Opps," he said with a shrug taking a swallow of the soda.  
  
"I suppose it's all right, though if you want to make it up to me you could," Jun was saying, with her fingers crossed before Tai interrupted.   
  
"Hey aren't you Daisuke's older sister?" Jun glared at him. He had just completely destroyed her opportunity to get Matt to ask her out.  
  
"Yes, that pest is my brother," Jun said irritated, trying to figure out how to steer the conversation back to where she had been headed with it.  
  
"Jun?" Matt asked in a shaky voice. She went to his school!?!  
  
"Oh, you remember me?" she said airily, unable to keep the excitement from her voice this time.  
  
"Yeah, I walked you home. I'm surprised I didn't recognize you before." Why oh why did she go to his school?  
  
"Matt, are you doing anything tonight, I was wonder-" the bell drowned out her voice and Matt thankfully rushed out with the crowd, towing Tai behind him.  
  
"Why of all people did you have to push me into her?" he demanded angrily when they were at Tai's locker.  
  
"I didn't mean to. Hey do you have your math book, mine's at home, somewhere."  
  
"Yeah." Matt opened his bag to look for the text and nearly dropped it when he saw what was in it.  
  
"Where'd you get that from?" Tai asked with a tinge of jealousy in his voice when he saw Matt pull out the bear and candy.  
  
"I don't know. It wasn't there before lunch. Who ever gave it to me doesn't know me very well," he said. "You want the chocolates?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Tai asked greedily snatching the box from the bear. Matt shoved the bear into his bag and grabbed the book shoving it into Tai's arms.  
  
"Don't choke on those," he warned, his lips twitching. Tai's cheeks were stuffed with chocolate, he looked like a chipmunk. Tai muttered something unintelligible, causing Matt to laugh. Matt started to walk to his class but jumped and whirled around when Tai smacked his butt.  
  
"Bye," Tai said trying to duck away.  
  
"Whatever," Matt said, shaking his head. "I'll get you back later."  
  
Jun watched the exchange, puzzled. Why had Matt given the chocolates to that boy? They were for him, not that glutton. He had kept the bear at least, that was a good sign. She would just have to think of something else to do.  
  
She walked to her class plotting on how to make her beloved fall for her.  
  
*~&~  
  
After school Tai walked Matt home, before he had to go home and get ready for soccer practice.  
  
"Did you figure out who the candy came from?" Tai asked Matt, trying to keep his jealousy hidden.  
  
"Jun probably stuck it in there, so you have nothing to worry about," Matt told him  
  
"I wasn't worried!" Tai snapped, slightly irritated when Matt laughed.  
  
"Of course not. Are we still on for tonight?" Matt said, obviously changing the topic before an argument could get started.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'll pick you up at seven tonight."  
  
"See you then," Matt said smiling. "Do you still have a minute, come in."  
  
"I suppose I can stay for a minute," Tai said with a big smile. He followed Matt into the living room and pounced on his boyfriend. They kissed each other hungrily and Tai's hands were starting to push up Matt's shirt when someone cleared their throat loudly.  
  
"Can't you wait until you go out tonight?" Mr. Ishida's tired voice asked.  
  
"Dad!" Matt yelped blushing. "You're home early."  
  
"Our only scheduled meeting today was canceled so I decided to come home early."  
  
"See you tonight," Matt said to Tai's retreating form. Tai glanced back long enough to wave and so that Matt saw he was blushing like mad. 


	3. iii

Part 3  
  
"Mr. Takaishi!" the teacher yelled sounding annoyed. TK started and looked up guiltily.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I asked you a question, would you care to give the answer?"  
  
"What was the question?" TK asked in a meek tone blushing at the giggles from his surrounding classmates.  
  
"Go to the board and write down the entire problem and answer to number 6 from last night's homework assignment," the teacher said with a sigh. TK grabbed his paper and went up to the board, and halfway through the problem discovered he had never finished it. After a second he wrote down an answer that sounded all right. Amazingly it was right and TK thankfully dashed back to his seat.  
  
When the bell rang TK stepped out into the flow of the traffic and found his locker with out being jostled around too much.  
  
As TK got out of the lunch line he nearly dropped all his food in an attempt not to run into Hikari.  
  
"Good to see you to," she laughing at his clumsiness as they made their way back to the tables in the lunchroom proper.   
  
"TK! Hikari!" Miyako yelled to them as she stood up waving her arms madly to get their attention. They grinned and made their way over to the table with their friends. TK saw Daisuke throwing away a brown paper bag and heading out the main doors before the crowd cut off his sight of his brown haired friend. TK was willing to bet he knew where Daisuke had gone though.  
  
"I heard you got a poem, lets see," Miyako demanded as they sat down. The rest of the lunch was spent trying to figure out who everything was from. Hikari was positive that one of her secret admires was Daisuke, and she keep dropping hints on who she thought was her second admirer.  
  
As soon as TK was done eating he made excuses and left unable to stand them and their mindless drivel. He threw away his trash and headed outside the building. He shivered slightly at the chill in the air. Winter wasn't quite over yet.  
  
TK walked aimlessly for a while but wasn't all the surprised when he ended up near the soccer fields, where he could see Daisuke's distinctive hair whipping around wildly as he chased down the soccer ball. He got it under his feet and with out a pause turned around and swiftly took it with him. Daisuke passed the ball to one kid and they raced down the field in that fashion to keep the other team from getting the ball.   
  
Daisuke got the ball one last time and took half a second to aim before booting it as hard as he could, sending it sailing past the goalie. Daisuke and his team cheered wildly, Daisuke had apparently made the winning goal.  
  
TK couldn't help but smile as Daisuke ran around with his fist raised above his head triumphantly. As the people on the field were clearing off and Daisuke spotted TK watching them. He jogged over, feeling a squeezing in his chest, and he wondered if it was just from being out of breath.  
  
"What no Hikari?" Daisuke asked as he glanced around.  
  
"No, she's in the lunch room with Miyako giggling over those gifts and that poem," TK said a little bitter that Daisuke always brought up Hikari whenever they were alone.  
  
"She got a poem?" Daisuke asked, his eyes widening slightly. 'Oh no, I put it in the wrong locker! Now what do I do?' he thought frantically.  
  
"No, I did, but I think she's just as excited about it as she would be if she had gotten it," TK said as they walked slowly towards the school. 'Oh thank god,' Daisuke sighed mentally, trying not to show anything on his face.  
  
"You said earlier that you thought you knew who the gifts were from," TK said startling Daisuke from his thoughts. "Who?"  
  
"I think one of Hikari's admirers is that one kid who sits near me in chem. Jason, I think? One of the exchange student from America."  
  
"The blond one? Really? That's cool. And the other person?"  
  
"I'm not at liberty to say," Daisuke said with a grin.  
  
"Is it you?" TK asked a little apprehensively.  
  
"No," Daisuke said laughing. TK felt a wave of relief, which was a little strange. He didn't care if Daisuke liked Hikari, did he?  
  
Daisuke shivered as TK's arm brushed his, and as he swallowed thickly, he knew it wasn't from the cold.  
  
"I can't tell you who it is though. She'd kill me."  
  
"She?" TK asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, you don't have a problem with that kind of thing, do you?" Daisuke demanded. So maybe he was overreacting slightly as he rounded on TK and clenched his fists.  
  
"Of course not, I was just surprised," TK said stepping back from Daisuke, his heartbeat racing. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he be near Daisuke with out acting all, weird? He didn't understand it, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. "So, um, who's my admirer?" TK asked, his mind scrambling for some other topic but coming up short.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Daisuke asked in a surprisingly solemn tone.  
  
"Well, the suspense is kind of fun, but yeah, I'd like to know."  
  
"Wouldn't you rather the person tell you themselves?"  
  
"I guess. Are they going to?"  
  
"I don't know," Daisuke said slowly. "They're a little worried about whether you like them too or whatever."  
  
"Will you talk to who ever it is? You know I would never intentionally hurt anyone's feelings," TK asked eagerly. He was surprised at how exciting it felt to know someone had a crush on him.  
  
"Sure, what could it hurt?" Daisuke said having to hide wide grin. How ironic, he had to go and talk to TK's crush. Well, he normally didn't make a habit of talking to himself, but he could make an exception this one time. He'd do almost anything for TK, but that was going to remain a secret no matter what happened between them.  
  
"Then if they don't tell me by the end of today you can tell me, OK?"  
  
Daisuke nodded, though TK didn't realize it now Daisuke was going to be forced to admit his feelings, unless he chickened out and didn't tell TK who had a crush on him. Which of course would make TK hound him until he spilled, and then he would find out anyway.  
  
They walked into the school just as the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. They went their separate ways and through out the rest of his classes Daisuke wondered how to tell TK.  
  
He could write a letter or another poem. He could have Miyako tell TK, she would love to be able to do that. He could tell TK to his face, but what would he say? When would he tell him anyway? They both had fairly busy schedules.   
  
Daisuke plotted and planned all afternoon, not paying any attention in class. Fortunentally, his teachers were just relieved he was awake.   
  
Daisuke was still wondering what he could to confess his feelings, he hadn't thought that far ahead with his plan and he was beginning to regret it. He sighed as he got out of his chair and walked out of the classroom at the end of the day on his way to meet TK.  
  
"SO?" TK all but yelled in his ear.  
  
"Chill out, TK. Um."  
  
"Did you talk with...," Daisuke cut TK off impatiently as an idea occurred to him.  
  
"Yes, calm down, and I'll tell you what happened. I've set up a date for you. You get to meet your crush at the park, on that bench right near the south entrance, at seven. You can met and talk and then do whatever. Ya know, like go out to dinner or something." 'I am a genius!' Daisuke cried triumphantly in his mind.  
  
"That sounds good. Thanks, Daisuke. I'll catch you later and tell you how it went."  
  
TK walked off, trying not to look disappointed. He would just have to cope. 


	4. iv

Part 4  
  
Tai happily jogged to his house after practice got out, he had to get home and drop off his stuff, and collect a few items before he could go over to Matt's. He threw his soccer gear on the floor, switched shirts and grabbed the nicely wrapped parcels before turning to leave and running into his sister.  
  
"Hello to you too Tai," she said, but not meanly.  
  
"Hey Kari, how's your day going."  
  
"Pretty good. I have two secret admires," she boasted, before deflating. "You wouldn't happen to know if Daisuke was one of them, would you?"  
  
"Do you want him to be?"  
  
"No," she said. "I know he sent something to either me or TK today, I just don't know which of us it was."  
  
"Well, if it helps I do think he got over his crush on you a long time ago. Of course I could be wrong. So who do you want your admirers to be?" Hikari blushed and refused to answer. "Come on Hikari, you know you want to tell me."  
  
"No, I don't want to or have to tell you. I'm going to, maybe, talk to her sometime really soon."  
  
"OK then, tell me about it when you do talk to her. And whoever it is, I'm sure she'll be delighted," Tai said smiling in a way that made Hikari think he might know who it was.  
  
"Thanks Tai. Have fun with Yamato."  
  
Tai half jogged to Matt's house. Because of both their busy schedules they didn't go out on actual dates that often, so Tai was excited about the night they had planned. Finally he arrived at Matt's house, where he let himself in.  
  
Mr. Ishida was sitting on the couch staring listlessly at the television, but when he spotted Tai he winked in a knowing manner.  
  
"He's back in his room," Mr. Ishida informed Tai. Tai held the packages behind his back as he slowly opened the door to Matt's bedroom. For a minute he just stood there, admiring Matt's beauty, and his voice. Matt was talking on the phone, probably to Mimi, but he didn't sound too happy.  
  
"I know I'm probably over-reacting… No, I haven't talked to him about it yet… It's valentine's day, it can wait Mimi… So you'll talk to her for me?" This time there was longer pause. "Say whatever you want to her except that I'll talk with her. Last time I tried to tell her she was all over me… Yes, it's very creepy." Another long pause as Matt debated his answer. "No, I'm not going to tell Tai. He'd blow a gasket and do something he shouldn't." Tai cleared his throat to announce his presence and was happy to see Matt jump. "I have to go Mimi. Tai's been standing behind me for sometime apparently. I'll talk to you tomorrow. "  
  
"You're not going to tell me what?" Tai demanded forcing any emotion out of his voice. Matt sighed knowing that Tai wouldn't let it go. A jealous Tai wasn't what he needed right then, but he didn't have much way to avoid it.  
  
"Someone's been, following me lately."  
  
"What do you mean following you. Who, and since when?" Tai demanded loudly striding over to where Matt was still sitting.  
  
"Jun's been following me around this last week," Matt told him reluctantly.  
  
"She's stalking you again? I thought she quit doing that! If I catch her stalking you I swear I'll…"  
  
"Tai! No you are not going to hurt her. I don't like her anymore then you do, but I don't want you to be charged with assault."  
  
"Fine, I won't hurt her. I'll just have a little chat with her."  
  
"Tai, please just don't go near her. Mimi's agreed to talk to Jun for us."  
  
"Mimi's going to call Jun long distance and sort things out? It had better work or I'll be the one sorting things out," Tai said sullenly.  
  
"Thanks. You look nice," Matt said in an obvious change of subject.  
  
"You always look good," Tai said, making Matt blush. "Uh, here, I got you something," Tai said holding out one of the boxes. The other, smaller one was for later.  
  
"Thanks, I got you something too, but it's not wrapped. Sorry, I had meant to but then Mimi called."  
  
"So'k. I had to have Kari wrap those for me." Matt laughed, Tai could barely 'wrap' his lunch in a brown paper bag.  
  
Matt lifted something off his pillow, on the made bed (a slight oddity) and handed it to Tai. A smile split his face when he saw that it was a hand-drawn sketch of Augmon and Tai, a copy of the love song Matt had written for Tai months earlier and an issue of manga from Tai's favorite series.  
  
"Thank you Matt," Tai said resisting the urge to jump on him and kiss him. "Open yours!" He ordered. Matt slowly undid the paper, folding it neatly to the side. Tai had bought him a music composition book for him to write his music, (his old one was running out of room) and box of guitar picks. Matt felt touched. Tai had actually been listening to his complaints.  
  
"Thank you Tai," Matt said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend lovingly. Tai kissed Matt tenderly, but kept the kiss short.  
  
"Come on, we don't want to be late," Tai said pulling Matt along by his hand.  
  
"Bye Mr. Ishida!" Tai said.  
  
"Bye Dad," Matt echoed.  
  
"You kids have fun. And Tai, don't keep him out too late," he said winking at his son's boyfriend. Matt saw that and wondered what his dad was up to, and if Tai had anything to do with it. Of course Tai denied it vehemently when asked and told Matt if he didn't quit walking so slowly they'd be late.  
  
"What are we going to be so late for? All we're doing is dinner and the movies, right?"  
  
"I got us reservations for dinner, and I don't want them to cancel it on us," Tai said.  
  
"Reservations?" Matt asked incredulously. "Where is we're eating?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there." It was a fair distance to the restaurant and Tai kept the face fast so when they finally arrived Matt was slightly breathless and there was some color in his cheeks. Tai couldn't help but admire how it looked like his angel was glowing.  
  
"Wow, Tai, this place is classy," Matt said with a low whistle.  
  
"Nothing but the best for you my angel." Of course Tai was happy about the deal they had set, Tai was paying for dinner and Matt was paying for the movie.  
  
"Are you sure. This place looks like the water would be expensive."  
  
"That's why you have a budget of thirty hundred yen," Tai told Matt with a grin. Matt shook his head in his amusement, but he wouldn't go over the amount. He didn't want to wash dishes.  
  
Tai gave his name to the maitre de and they were led to a table, where Tai held out Matt's seat for him.  
  
"Where'd you find this place?" Matt asked his boyfriend, Tai could locate the nearest fast food restaurant, but he hadn't thought Tai had ever been anyplace like this before.  
  
"I asked my mom what a good place was. She and Dad come here for their anniversaries and stuff. And she said the manager would mind us being here."  
  
Matt felt some relief from that, most of the restaurants had a policy saying they could refuse service to anyone they chose. Jyou and Koushiro had been on a date once and it had been ruined as the manager had asked them to leave, for the simple fact that he had been a homophobic dolt.  
  
"That's cool Tai. So what are you getting?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet," he laughed. The menu was kind of extensive. After awhile they ordered and received their food, talking a little, but generally letting a comfortable silence fall between them.  
  
Tai stabbed at the noodles on his plate, slowly eating them as he took his other hand and patted the lump in his pocket, to reassure himself that it was still there. It was, so all he had to do now was build up the nerve to give it to Matt.  
  
Matt gave Tai a wondering look, he looked like he was up to something, the familiar glint shinning in his eyes. The same one that had gotten them into trouble so many times. Of course some good had come out when the glint occurred. It had been in Tai's eyes when Tai had first asked Matt out. Matt let his thoughts go back to that memory and forgot to be suspicious of Tai.  
  
Tai smiled when he noticed the fond look on Matt's face, as the blond boy stared off into space. Tai wondered what Matt was thinking. He stabbed at his plate, not really paying attention and discovered it was empty. When had that happened? Matt seemed to be done too.  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"Yes Tai?" he asked when Tai didn't continue.  
  
"Here," he said shoving the small box across the table. Matt eyed the box critically before picking it up, upon removing the paper he saw it was a ring box. He gave Tai a look, not opening it yet. "It's a promise ring, but if you don't want it no sweat, ya know," Tai said with a nervous giggle.  
  
Matt slowly opened the ring box and saw a narrow white gold band. At a loss for words he just looked up at Tai again. Tai shifted uncomfortably in his high backed seat and wished Matt would say *something*.  
  
"It's nothing to serious, it just says we're going steady and we're promising to be together for a long time. What do you think?" he asked when Matt still hadn't said anything. He had lost any vestige of his smile and was just waiting for Matt to figure some kind of way to put Tai down gently.  
  
"I'm speechless Tai. This is, this is, wow." Matt was having a problem piecing together a coherent sentence. Then he saw the dejected look in Tai's eyes as Tai tried to fake a smile. "Taichi, thank you." Matt reached across the table and took Tai's hand. "I love you, and this is a wonderful gift."  
  
He slipped the ring on, surprised to see it fit perfectly.  
  
"I'll never take it off," he promised and smiled at Tai lovingly. Tai called for the check and they paid, heading for the movies. As they were walking out of the restaurant Matt wrapped his arms around Tai and kissed him softly, resting in his lovers arms as they walked along. 


	5. v

Part 5  
  
Sora half jumped when the phone rang and ran to it. She tripped right before she got to it so she just reached up and answered it to the floor.  
  
"Sora?" asked a familiar voice without even waiting for Sora to catch her breath to announce that she had answered the phone.  
  
"This is," she said trying to get most of her breath back.  
  
"Did you just get back from soccer or tennis or something?" Mimi teased lovingly.  
  
"Nope, been waiting for you to call. How are you tonight?"  
  
"I'm good, but I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too sweetheart. I got your flowers and card this afternoon. Thank you."  
  
"Thank you for the balloons and chocolate. It was delicious." The girls giggled, they never got to see each other but they loved their long distance relationship. They were looking forward to when Mimi was going to be visiting when her father came over for business, which he was doing in March.  
  
"Anything interesting happen today?" Sora asked Mimi, always content to listen to Mimi talk about anything.  
  
"I talked with Matt today. Did he tell you Jun's stalking him again?"  
  
"No, but it doesn't surprise me."  
  
"Well she's starting to scare him, though he wont admit it. Can you talk to her or something and get her off his back?"  
  
"The only thing that'll get that girl off of him is a crowbar." Mimi was silent and Sora sat up, with a shocked look. "You want me to?"  
  
"If that's what it comes to. But don't hurt her too bad."  
  
"I won't kill her, I promise," Sora said, unable to stop smiling. She had wanted to hit Jun since she had first met the obsessive prick.  
  
"Just don't get in trouble. I'd like to be able to see you when I come to visit."  
  
"We'll figure out something," Sora assured her grinning widely.  
  
"Sora, I have something I need to ask you," Mimi said finally, she had avoided the topic for long enough.  
  
"What is it?" Sora asked, concerned. Mimi didn't sound like the air head people normally labeled her to be. What ever she wanted to talk about was big.  
  
"Would you want me to stay?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When I come to visit. I might be able to stay. I already have a place to stay, and my parents are up with it because they know my would be room mate."  
  
"Mimi! That's great! Why are you even asking me?"  
  
"Because when I come our relationship is going to change. We'll be able to see each other constantly, I want to make sure you won't get sick of me or anything, and."  
  
"I could never get sick of you Mimi!" Sora admonished, bouncing on her knees in her excitement. Mimi would be able to stay, forever.  
  
"Sora, if I do stay, I want to, well move our relationship up. Not to be just pen pals anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked, holding her breath.   
  
"Sora, I love you. I'm willing to promise myself to you eternally, I have a ring I'm going to be bringing if you want to wear it, if you're ready."  
  
"Oh Mimi," Sora sighed, feeling like she had died and gone to heaven. "You already have my heart and soul, I love you. Forever and always." Sora heard Mimi's breath hitch and knew her girlfriend had started crying.  
  
"I can't wait to see you again," Mimi managed to get out. "But I have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"I'll be waiting," Sora promised.  
  
They hung up and Sora had to wipe away some tears of her own. She couldn't believe it; she was simply soaring through the air though she was still sitting on the floor.  
  
After a while Sora stood and decided to go look for Jun since she didn't want to have to deal with her tomorrow. 


	6. vi

Took me forever and a day to finally get it like i want, and then write it, but hey, i like it. Hope you do to. Ta! ~vicci  
  
  
Part 6  
  
Daisuke paced nervously. He wasn't sure how TK was going to react, but he assured himself that even if TK did react badly it wouldn't matter. Who was he kidding, he'd be crushed. But he could keep TK from seeing that. He wouldn't even have to worry about it at all if he just left now.  
  
He couldn't leave, he had to do this. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he wimped out, and TK would probably keep bugging him to know who had sent the gifts.  
  
Daisuke collapsed on the bench he had told TK about and tried to straighten out the thoughts in his head. He wasn't sure why but he felt close to tears as he thought of all the ways TK could respond, unable to dredge up a single good thought.  
  
*~&~  
  
TK clutched at the envelope in his hand, wondering if he should just head home. There wasn't a way on earth or in hell that it was going to be who he wanted it to be. Life wasn't that fair, and Dai had set up the date.  
  
He shoved the bent envelope in his back pocket, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket. It wasn't that life was being fair, he wasn't being fair to who ever he was headed towards.  
  
He drew in a deep breath as he neared his destination and exhaled violently realizing he knew who was sitting on that bench. No one had hair like that, well other then when they just woke up.  
  
For a second TK was simply too stunned to move or think, why was his Daisuke sitting there. He turned on his heel, running, legs pumping almost wildly. He couldn't take it, not that. Dai, his sweet lovable Dai, was here to tell him the secret crush wasn't going to show up.   
  
*~&~  
  
Daisuke heard someone running and turned to see TK running, away from him. Daisuke was overwhelmed with pain, it swept through him, and then it was numbing. Mind numbing bliss, Daisuke didn't have to think anymore, he just acted.  
  
"TK!" Daisuke bellowed launching himself off the bench and after him. TK didn't look back at him, though to Daisuke he seemed to be slowing. TK knew he was slowing, he couldn't get enough air to breathe, let alone run.  
  
"TAKERU! Stop!" Daisuke's throat burned as he screamed too loud while running as fast as he ever did in a soccer game.  
  
TK stopped a few minutes later, bent double, holding his knees as he gasped for breath, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Oh TK, do I really disgust you that much?" Daisuke whispered, almost glad TK didn't hear him. TK didn't look up when Daisuke's sneakers entered his field of vision. He wasn't even sure if Daisuke had said anything his heart was thudding so bad.  
  
"No, Dai, I don't want to hear it," TK said as soon as he had enough breath to get it all out in one go.  
  
"You run away and aren't even willing to hear an explanation, that hurt's TK."  
  
"Don't, don't call me that. You never call me that, it's always TS or TA or TW, or something like that."  
  
"You don't want me to call you TK? Fine then, Takeru. If you wont listen to what I have to say will you answer a question for me?"  
  
"Where'd you hear that? My real name?"  
  
"Your mom called you that once."  
  
"And you remember?"  
  
"Why not? Are you going to answer my question or not."  
  
"Answer one for me first."  
  
"If I have to," Daisuke said impatiently, hooking a thumb in his jean's pocket.  
  
"Why did you always call me TH or whatever?"  
  
"Why do little boys pull girls pigtails?" Daisuke asked. "I wanted to try and get your attention somehow, what else was I supposed to do? Especially with Hikari always around?"  
  
"Why would you even want my attention?" TK asked tilting his head up from his bent position, and Daisuke could see the tearstains on his crush's face.  
  
"I thought you were running away because of that. Because I want more then your attention."  
  
"God Dai, I never even thought you wanted it. You have it, so much more then my attention. I thought you were out here tonight to tell me that someone else had a crush on me, and I couldn't take that, because I so desperately wanted it to be you."  
  
Daisuke was silent for so long that TK was beginning to wonder if he'd misread what Daisuke had been saying.  
  
"TK," Daisuke said almost sighing, "I'm in love with you. I set up this meeting because I couldn't pull up the guts to tell you earlier, because I didn't know how you were going to react. Then when you were running, I thought the worst, but I still had to tell you. I had to hear you tell me you didn't want what I do."  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you," TK said shakily finally standing up.  
  
"You hurt me? I'm not the one in tears," Daisuke said stepping close to TK, the tension between them vibrating.   
  
"Dai," TK started to say but Daisuke cut him off with a soft, gentle kiss. It was barley a brushing of lips because both boys were aware that they were in a public park.  
  
"Do you want to go to dinner with me, Takeru?" Daisuke whispered, not stepping back.  
  
"I'd love to. I, uh, got you a card. Just in case it turned out to be you and all," TK said handing Daisuke the battered and bent envelope. Daisuke carefully extracted the card. There was a carefully drawn picture of both their digimon, and the words 'Happy V-Day' in block letters scrawled on it.  
  
He opened it and read, blinking back tears.   
'Dai, my dear, dear Dai,  
I love you, and even if  
You don't feel the same,  
I have to tell you anyway.  
But, if you do like me back,  
I swear to God I'll go to the  
Moon for you. Anything.  
Just, please, be my valentine.'  
  
"How could you not expect me to fall in love with you after reading that?" Daisuke said resisting the strong urge to hug TK tightly and never let go.  
  
"I don't know," TK said blushing. They fell into a debate about where they were going to eat and walked together, brushing against each other, every so often, wearing a silly, content smile you can only get when in love. 


	7. vii

Part 7  
  
Hikari placed a hand on her stomach briefly in an attempt to still the butterflies, and raped lightly on the apartment door. She smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her light cotton dress and the door swung open.  
  
"Hey Hikari, you look nice," Miyako greeted her with a wide smile. "What's up?"  
  
"Not too much, I wanted to talk to you, so I decided to come over, and here I am," Hikari babbled, blushing as she realized she sounded like an idiot.  
  
"Come on in," Miyako said stepping back to give her the room to do so. "Mom, Dad, Hikari's here, we'll be in my room," Miyako said as they walked past the living room.  
  
""Okay Honey," a voice yelled back while another demanded Hikari not touch any of her stuff.  
  
"What'd you want to talk about?" Miyako asked sitting back on one twin bed while Hikari perched on the other.  
  
"I like you a lot Miyako, and I thought with it being Valentine's day and all there'd be no better time to ask, so, will you go out with me?"  
  
"Wow, Hikari, I didn't think you'd ever want to go out with me. I mean, I sent you those flowers, but I didn't even dare hope. Of course, I'd love to go out with you," Miyako said all in one long breath. She rose from the bed and crossed over to embrace Hikari, and sat next to her, grinning happily.  
  
"Great," Hikari said, relief washing over her in such an overwhelming manner she was at a loss for words. "That's great," she repeated, intertwining her fingers in Miyako's hand.  
  
"I'm glad you've got more guts then I have, or I might still be sending you anonymous gifts years from now," Miyako told Hikari.  
  
*~&~  
  
Sora cracked her knuckles before shoving her hands in her pockets, following Tai and Matt at a discreet distance. She could see them plainly, but Jun was no where in sight. Maybe Matt had just been paranoid and Jun wasn't stalking him anymore.   
  
Sora was caught off guard when Jun came flying out of a drug store.  
  
"Jun!" Sora yelled giving chase. Jun slowed but kept following Matt as she talked to the girl, Sophia or something like that.  
  
"What do you want?" Jun asked watching Matt and that boy touching Matt through narrowed eyes.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"I'm busy," Jun interrupted.  
  
"About Matt. You may look like one, but you aren't a dog, and that means you aren't supposed to follow him around like one," Sora said grabbing Jun's upper arm and leading her down a few streets and into an alley.  
  
"You can't talk to me like that," Jun said shrilly. "Let me go! Where are you taking me?"  
  
"I want to talk to you, alone."  
  
"Couldn't we talk in a restaurant, sometime next week, I'm busy."  
  
"So you mentioned. But I think this is important." Jun managed to yank herself out of Sora's grasp and rubbed her arm.  
  
"Make it quick!" Jun snapped upset that she had lost Matt. She probably wouldn't be able to find him again that night. She could just wait at his house until he got home.  
  
"I don't want you following Matt around anymore," Sora said as simply as she could.  
  
"He's not yours."  
  
"And he's not yours, but he is taken, by one of my dear friends no less, so I'm telling you to back off."  
  
"You can't tell me anything. Matt isn't taken by anyone, I know that for a fact. There is no woman in my Matty's life."  
  
"He is not yours," Sora said forcibly. "I'm not going to warn you again, you stay away from him."  
  
"Why?" Jun said crossing her arms over her chest with a stubborn twist to her mouth.  
  
"You'll answer to me otherwise. Are you blind girl? You were just following Matt, while he was out, holding hands with someone, on Valentine's Day, and you still can't figure out that he's taken?"  
  
"Matt's not gay!" Jun yelled. "I know he's not, because we're in love, and just because he hangs out with that soccer freak all the time," Jun cut off as the wind was knocked out of her. Sora lent closer to Jun where she had slammed the girl into the wall.  
  
"You are not going to talk like that about my friend and you are not going to go chasing his boyfriend. You stay away from both of them or your going to find yourself in a lot more trouble then the restraining order I'm trying to talk Matt into getting."  
  
"I'll do as I please, now if you don't mind letting go of me I have to go talk to my Matt."  
  
Sora held up Jun by her collar, the cloth bunched in her fist and hit her hard enough to snap her pretty little head back. She dropped Jun and she fell to her knees, dazed. Sora kicked Jun, sending her sprawling on her side on the filthy alley floor and drew back her foot for another kick.  
  
*~&~  
  
Tai watched as Matt kept checking over his shoulder every few minutes, looking worried.  
  
"Matt, what's up? Is Jun following us or something."  
  
"No, that's what's worrying me. She was for awhile, but then Sora came up and they both disappeared."  
  
"And? You say it like it's a bad thing."  
  
"I'm just having trouble believing that Mimi asked Sora. Sora might kill the idiot."  
  
"Again you say it like it's a bad thing. She has whatever she gets coming to her."  
  
"Whatever Tai, I'm going to try and track them down, make sure Sora doesn't hurt her."  
  
Tai followed Matt down the street even though he couldn't figure out why Matt even cared.  
  
"Sora!" Matt yelled, running towards the pair, horrified to see Sora half-holding Jun off the alley floor.  
  
"Matt," she yelped guiltily, dropping Jun. The later quickly scrambled away, looking like a scuttling crab, whimpering piteously.  
  
"What are you doing?" Matt demanded, striding towards Jun and helping her to her feet. "Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine now," Jun said glaring daggers at Sora, yet looking smug as she clung to Matt's arm.  
  
"I was just trying to dissuade her from stalking you," Sora said scuffing the toe of her shoe on the ground, her hands back hind her back.  
  
"By killing her? What's wrong with you Sora?"  
  
"I'm so glad you came to save me," Jun said smiling up at him, not noticing the sour look he gave her.  
  
"Come on, we'll take you home," Matt said. "And hope she doesn't decide to press charges on you Sora."  
  
"I wont if you don't want me to Matty," Jun said batting her eyelashes. "Though the bitch deserves it," she said with surprising venom in her voice after the sickly sweet tone she used while talking to Matt.  
  
"Can you walk?" Matt demanded trying to yank his arm out of her grasp.   
  
"Of course I can," Jun said in playful tones.  
  
"Then let go of me," Matt said, barely keeping his voice from rising. Feeling stung she did so, but refused to let the comment get to her. Her own mind was shielding her from how close together her Matty was walking next to the bushy haired freak.  
  
"Matt, do we really have to take her home? I'm sure she can get there on her own."  
  
"We're taking her home Tai," Matt said firmly, trying to keep some distance between him and Jun, but if he moved any further he was going to knock his boyfriend off the pavement. Upon reaching the doorway to Jun's apartment Matt knocked loudly, ignoring Tai's frantic gestures to just leave.  
  
"Jun! What happened to you?" Mrs. Motomiya said grabbing Jun's upper arm and dragging her through the threshold. "Thanks for bringing her home boys, now Jun what have you been up to? You looked like the cat drug you through the mud," she said starting to close the door.  
  
"Wait a second, I need to speak with you."  
  
"It will have to wait, can't you see I'm busy, I need to tend to the split lip at least unless she wants it swollen. And oh God, that's going to be one heck of a shiner."  
  
"I would like to speak to you now, about Jun and what she's been up to. I'm debating calling the police."  
  
"Oh dear. Come on in," she sighed leading them to the living room, sending Jun to the bathroom to start cleaning off the blood. Jun disappeared but lurked nearby so she could listen to what Matt was saying. Who knew, maybe he wanted her parents permission to ask her out, or even for her hand in marriage. Hearing wedding bells she nearly missed the conversation  
  
"What's she been up to, please tell me its not drugs or anything."  
  
"No. She's been stalking me, and I've done everything I can think of to get her to leave me alone. Tonight one of my friends decided to take matters in her own hands, which I apologize for."  
  
"She stalking you?" Mrs. Motomiya asked skeptically. "That's a pretty big accusation  
  
"And not only has she convinced herself she's in love with him, but she thinks he loves her back. She can't seem to get it through her thick skull that Matt's my boyfriend," Tai said possessively. Mrs. Motomiya blinked, obviously shocked but refrained from commenting.  
  
"Holy cow Jun! What happened to you?" Daisuke demanded loudly from the hallway as Jun glared at him for disturbing her lurking.  
  
"Come in here a second Daisuke," Mrs. Motomiya demanded.  
  
"What do you want Mom? Oh hey Matt, she didn't steal something else from you did she? I hope not, I lost a lot of skin prying the last shirt away from her."  
  
"Do you think Jun's been following Matt?" his mom interrupted, feeling a headache coming on.  
  
"Following him? She's a certifiable psychopath, she's been stalking him ever since she first saw them play."  
  
"Play?" she asked sounding tired.  
  
"I'm in a band," Matt explained.  
  
"I'm sorry she's been… stalking you, we'll take care of it. If it happens again let us know. Jun, get in here!"  
  
"Yes Mom?" Jun asked sweetly, batting her eyes at Matt as she stepped into the room almost demurely.  
  
"I want you to quit following this boy around. You are no longer allowed anywhere near him in you can help it, and you had better help it."  
  
"But Mom! You can't keep me away from him, we're destined to be together, we're in love!" she cried out, looking at Matt imploringly.  
  
"Jun! I don't love you, for god's sake, I'm gay!" Matt snapped. "Come on Tai. Good-bye Mrs. Motomiya, Daisuke," Matt said standing and grabbing Tai's hand.  
  
"Later guys," Daisuke said resuming his trip to the kitchen. Outside of the house Tai did a happy dance, shouting for joy.  
  
"I'm glad to be rid of her too," Matt said dryly, but smiling. "Let's go back to my place, I'm sure if we're quiet Dad wont mind as long as we stay in my room."  
  
"With the door locked?"  
  
"Of course." Tai whooped loudly again and pulled Matt to him in a crushing kiss before all but dragging Matt to the apartment complex. All in all it had been a pretty successful Valentine's day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That should be the end but its been a while since i've written so if i didn't tie something up let me know and u'll fix it. Hope you enjoyed it. Ta! ~ivvic 


End file.
